se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Frank-Walter Steinmeier/Asia
Asia Oriental China * Ver Hu Jintao - Sin imagen.jpg| Finalizó la visita del Ministro de Relaciones Exteriores alemán, Frank-Walter Steinmeier, a China. En Pekín se reunió con el presidente chino, Hu Jintao. Deutsche Welle 2006 Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Xi Jinping.jpg| Presidents Frank-Walter Steinmeier and Xi Jinping. Reuters / F. Bensch Corea del Sur * Ver Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Park Geun-hye.jpg| President Park Geun-hye (left) welcomes German Foreign Minister Frank-Walter Steinmeier to Cheong Wa Dae on October 31. korea.net Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Moon Jae-in.jpg| El presidente de Corea del Sur, Moon Jae-in (dcha.), y su homólogo de Alemania, Frank-Walter Steinmeier. DPA Japón * Ver Akihito - Frank-Walter Steinmeier.jpg| Bundespräsident Steinmeier trifft Kaiser Akihito. picture-alliance / dpa / M. Gambarini Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Junichiro Koizumi.jpg| German Foreign Minister Frank-Walter Steinmeier meeting Japanese Prime Minister Junichiro Koizumi for a photo opportunity. AP Archive Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Taro Aso.jpg| Außenminister Frank-Walter Steinmeier begrüßt seinen japanischen Amtskollegen Taro Aso/ Federal Foreign Minister Frank-Walter Steinmeier welcomes his Japanese counterpart, Taro Aso. Foto: REGIERUNGonline/Steins Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Photograph of Prime Minister Abe shaking hands with H.E. Dr. Frank-Walter Steinmeier, Federal Minister for Foreign Affairs of Germany. Photo: Cabinet Public Relations Office, Cabinet Secretariat Sudeste Asiático Indonesia * Ver Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| JAKARTA, 25/2 - MENLU JERMAN. Presiden Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono menerima kunjungan kehormatan Menteri Luar Negeri merangkap Wakil Kanselir Republik Federasi Jerman, Frank-Walter Steinmeier (kiri) di kantor Presiden, Rabu (27/2). Turut menyertai kunjungan ini Duta Besar LBPP Jerman untuk Indonesia Paul von Maltzahn, Direktur Jenderal Asia Kementrian Luar Negeri, Hans-Henning Blomeyer-Barenstein, serta Direktur Asia Tenggara Kementrian Luar Negeri Wolfgang Plecha. FOTO ANTARA/pandu dewantara/pd/08. Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Joko Widodo.jpg| (Berita Daerah – Jakarta) Presiden Joko Widodo (kanan) bersalaman dengan Menteri Luar Negeri Jerman Frank Walter Steinmeier di Istana Merdeka, Jakarta, Senin (3/11). Pertemuan tersebut guna membahas penguatan kerjasama bilateral Indonesia-Jerman seperti di bidang ekonomi, diplomatik dan kesehatan. (sn/EA/bd-ant) Asia del Sur India * Ver Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Manmohan Singh.jpg| The Federal Minister of Foreign Affairs, Dr. Frank Walter Steinmeier calls on the Prime Minister, Dr. Manmohan Singh at Berlin, Germany on April 24, 2006. Photo: Contents managed by Prime Minister’s Office Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Narendra Modi.jpg| Prime Minister of India Narendra Modi with German President Frank-Walter Steinmeier (R).(AP Photo) Irán * Ver Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Hassan Rouhani.jpg| Iranian President Hassan Rouhani in a message to his German counterpart Frank-Walter Steinmeier called for broadening of cooperation in finding a peaceful solution to the regional crises and uprooting terrorism. Photo: Islamic Republic News Agency - IRNA Asia Occidental Arabia Saudita * Ver Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Salman bin Abdulaziz.jpg| Riyadh, Oct.19 (BNA): Custodian of the Two Holy Mosques King Salman bin Abdulaziz Al-Saud today received German Foreign Minister Frank-Walter Steinmeier, currently on visit to Riyadh, Saudi Arabia. BNA Irak * Ver Fuad Masum - Sin imagen.jpg| German Foreign Minister Frank-Walter Steinmeier meets with the President of Iraq, Fouad Masoum, for bilateral talks on December 07, 2015 in Baghdad, Iraq. Getty Israel * Ver Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Shimon Peres.jpg| Steinmeier and Peres. Photo: Canadian Friends of Hebrew University Ehud Olmert - Frank-Walter Steinmeier.jpg| Steinmeier also met with embattled Israeli PM Olmert. AP Benjamín Netanyahu - Frank-Walter Steinmeier.jpg| Frank-Walter Steinmeier and Benjamin Netanyahu Israel Photo: Thomas Imo/Photothek.net Palestina * Ver Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| German Foreign Minister Frank-Walter Steinmeier (left) shakes hands with Palestinian Authority President Mahmoud Abbas (right), during their meeting in the West Bank City of Ramallah on November 15, 2014. (AFP/Abbas Momani) Siria * Ver Bashar al-Assad - Frank-Walter Steinmeier.jpg| Syrian President Bashar Assad (right) and German Foreign Minister Frank-Walter Steinmeier shake hands in Damascus. AFP Turquía * Ver Abdullah Gül - Frank-Walter Steinmeier.jpg| President Abdullah Gül received German Foreign Minister Frank Walter Steinmeier at the Tarabya Presidential Residence. abdullahgul.gen.tr Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Turkey's President Recep Tayyip Erdogan meets German counterpart, Frank-Walter Steinmeier in Ankara, Turkey on November 15, 2016. (Reuters) Fuentes Categoría:Frank-Walter Steinmeier